Only Love
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Alex is friends with the wolf pack. CLiff diving. Cold. SOrry, I'm really bad at summaries . DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Hope you like this oneshot


"wake up, Alex!!!" Seth said as he was bouncing on someone's bed

"don't wanna" said a muffled voice under the bed covers

"come on, we are going to the beach!" Seth said excitedly

"but, it's cold!" wHined the girl

"you wont be cold, I assure you that!!" said a female voice from the door

"how can you be so sure, Leah?"

"Because, I am!! And you know that I'm always right! Now get your butt out of bed before I tell the guys to come here and get you out of the bed!" Leah threatened

"you wouldn't?" the girl said calmly as she drift again into sleep

"guys!" Leah screamed" come up here!"

Four tall boys ran to where Leah was standing and before she could explain naything one of them made his way towards the bed:

"what's wrong?" Quill asked looking at the boy who was tiptoeing to the bed

" she doesn't come out of the bed!" she only said

"oh" Embry smirked" we understand. I bet you that Jacob is going to be slapped by her!" he said as he turned to Quil

"I'm on! Get ready the money, Embry"

"yeah, sure! You are the one who must get ready the money"

The boy that was now near the bed looked down at the sleeping girl with a smile on his face, before he decided to take a glass of cold water with him and then pour it down the girl, who woke up with a startled scream and when she saw the boy she slapped him:

"why did you pour water on me, Jacob?" she said as she caressed her hurting hand from the slap that she gave Jacob

"because it was funny!" he laughed at her reaction and he acted as if nothing had happened" now, get out of bed, 'cause we are going to the beach!"

"don't wanna!" she pouted from her kneeling position on the bed and with her arms crossed over her chest" it's cold out there!"

"no, it's not!" Quil said as he handed 5 dollars to Embry.

" and I told you that you wont be cold with us!" Leah repeated

"nope"

As she was about to lay down on the bed someone got her and threw her over his shoulder making her starting kicking in the air and pouching the person on his back:

"let be down, Jacob!"

"nope,1" he smiled again" I'm taking you for breakfast"

"ok" she crossed again her arms over her chest" then take me!"

"you know, that that sentence has a double meaning, right?" he smirked as he slapped her ass lightly

"what are you doing?" she screamed" and I didn't mean it like that!!"

"yeah, sure, Alex!" Embry exclaimed as he passed both of them on his way to the kitchen

"shut up, Embry!" she growled making everyone laugh at her red face

Once they finished eating breakfast and Alex got dressed they made their way towards the cliff, when they were there they started to strip off their clothes:

"come on, Alex!! Take your clothes off!" Paul started as he was standing right in front of her with his swimming trunks only, as the rest of the boys, except Leah who was wearing her bikini under the T-shirt that she didn't want to take off

"are you crazy?" she exclaimed as she rubbed her hands together to give them some warmth" it's freezing!!"

" don't exaggerate!!" Embry said as he tried to take her clothes off

"what are you doing, Embry?" she said hanging to her clothes for life

"taking your clothes off!" he said as he threw Quil her coat

" stop, Embry!!" she tried to fight him back

"now, now! We don't want her to freeze to death, right?" Jacob neared them and stood in front of her while smiling mischievously

"see! N now stop!" Embry smirked" why are you smirking?" she shuddered at what that smirk meant

"well, my dear Alex!" Jacob started as he started to pulled own the zipper of her jacket" we don't want you to freeze to death!"

"yeah! Then why are you taking my jacket off!" she blushed madly as he run one of his hands up and down her sleeveless arm

"well! Because you are going to jump from the cliff with us!"

"no way Manuel!!" she exclaimed and as she was about to run she stumbled over something and fell to the floor. When she opened her eyes from the floor someone was grabbing her wrists and feet as another one was taking her jeans off:

"what the he**, Leah?!?!?"

"come on, now stand up!" Leah ordered and Alex obeyed. Now she was with only her bikini and a big T-shirt pouting and shivering:

"I'm going to kill you all!" she tried to say throw her chattering teeth

"come on, Alex!" Jacob grabbed her from the waist making her blush" we are going to jump together as we are the only ones left behind!"

"no, no, no!!" she tried to fight him off but she couldn't, and she has to admit that she was quite comfortable next to his warm or should I say hot body?

"don't you rely on me?" he asked in a serious tone as he neared both of them to the cliff

"yes, I do, but" she looked right at his eyes

"then, trust me when I say that I won't let anything happen to you!" he looked back at her eyes

"but…."

Before she could finish Jacob jumped both of them over the cliff, so she clinged to him for dear life, becoming like a second skin to him. When they resurfaced from the cold water, Jacob swam towards the shore with her in his arms. Then when they could walk he took her trembling body in bridal style and when he sat down on the sand with the rest he sat her down on her lap:

"see, it wasn't that bad, right?" he asked in a happy tone. Could it be because of the adrenalin of the jump? Or that she jumped with him? Or that he have her sitting on his lap? We won't know that until further notice (**A/N: lol)**

"no , I'm freezing!" she said through chattering teeth

"then get nearer to me!" he whispered in her ear making her blush madly

"it's the only way for you to get warmer, Alex!" Seth advised her

"ok" she got even nearer to him taking as much warmth as she could from his burning body and when she could talk normally:

"why are you so hot?"

"oh, thank you, Alex!" Jacob laughed and did he blush?

"I didn't mean that!"

"oh" he sounded sad

"what I mean you are like a walking heater!"

"well, is my normal body temperature, Alex!"

"yeah, sure!"

"why don't we go back?" Quil proposed in a nervous voice

"yeah! It would be the best for her!" Paul agreed

And they got dressed and went to the Clearwater's house where only Jacob stayed with Alex under her bed covers:

"can I talk with you, Black?" Leah said in a dark tone

"sure" Jacob stood up and went out of the room, when Leah finished talking with him, he entered again the room with a happy smile on his face:

"why so happy, Jacob?" Alex asked

"because I'm here with you" he sat down on the bed next to her

"then answer me some questions"

"ok" he smiled making her look at him suspiciously

"ok" she started" why do you guys always get together on Sam's house and don't come back till the end of the day?"

"you know school and sports"

"yeah, yeah! School and sports, what was it? Yeah, football, right?"

"yeah"

"that's the reason why you all come with only a T shirt on, right?"

"yep"

"I don't believe you, Jacob!! Why are you hiding something from me? I thought that we were friends!" he sighed at this and draped his arm around her head (** A/N:you know he was sitting with his legs on the bed so she was looking up at him from her laying position)**

" do you really want to know it? Knowing all the consequences of it?"

"yes" she sat down so now his arm was around her shoulders and they were really near

"ok, but promise me one thing?"

"what?" she was blushing from the closeness

"that you won't freak out"

"ok. Now tell me!" he chuckled

"ok. We are werewolves!" he looked at her shocked expression

"really?"

"yes, that's why our body temperature is so high, why we have grown up so much and why we get together on Sam's, the Alpha, house"

"unbelievable!" she said still shocked

"but, there is another thing, Alex"

"what?"

" there is this imprinting thing!"

"what is that?"

"well, it is" he started as he cherished her cheek lovingly" more or less like love at first sight but stronger. It is when the wolf meets his meant to be person, his lover, his one to be" 

"oh" she said" so have you found your meant to be?"

"yes" he chuckled a bit as he shortened the distance between their faces, and when he was millimetres apart from her lips he concluded" you are my imprint, Alex." 

And with that he kissed her with so much love that she could ever imagine he had. When they broke away from the kiss:

"but it's ok if you don't like me even a bit!" he smiled sadly" I will continue protecting you, Alex" he was about to get off the bed when two arms circled around his waist

"please" she started and when he was looking down at her" could you stay to sleep with me, please?"

"yes" he smiled" so does this mean…."

".yes, Jake, you are my imprint too" she smiled in between his arms

"you are not a werewolf!" he laughed

"well, for you I can be anyone you want!" she kissed his chest **(A/N: her head was on his chest)**

"good to know that!" he smiled down at her as he run his fingers through her hair" by the way, do you know that your question has a double meaning?" he smirked

"sorry?" she get her head off his chest so that she was looking at him

"your "sleep with me" question?" he smirked even more at her red face

"Jacob!" she exclaimed" you are always with the double meanings!!!"

"well,….."

"shut up and let me sleep, Jakey poo"

" Jakey poo?" he asked amused

"yes, or do you prefer my wolf man?"

"whatever you want, my dear Alex" 

"good, now let me sleep"

"as you wish"

And with that they drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
